The Lonely
by Enjonine-is-my-fandom
Summary: Rachel Berry ran away from home because of an abuse ex that threatened to kill her. She goes to New York and meets Finn Hudson. Can she fall in love or will Jesse's scar last forever?Finchel- With some Quick, Samcedes, Klaine, Brittana and many more!
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely

Plot.  
>Rachel Berry is a heartbroken girl who ran away from home after a bad break up. she find her self in New york trying to put her life together. One day she runs into a guy named Finn Hudson. He kinda falls for her but she doesn't know if she should trust him especially when her ex is tracking her down to seek revenge. Can Rachel realize what she's worth and what she has with Finn or will Jesse St. James scar make her lonely forever?<p>

Characters:

Rachel Berry- A 17 year old Brunette who ran away from home because of her abusive boyfriend Jessie St. James. Rachel finds herself in New York City working in a Karaoke bar and living in a crappy apartment trying to forget the pain and scars Jesse gave. She meets one of her co-workers Finn Hudson. She doesn't know if she can trust him or herself to fall in love.

Finn Hudson- A 17 year old boy who's living in New York scraping to get by. While working his regular shift at the karaoke Bar he meets Rachel Berry and feels a connection . He falls for her but he doesn't know about her pass or that her ex- Boyfriend is tracking her down

Jessie St. James- Rachel's abusive ex-boyfriend who's tracking her to get revenge.

Epilogue

"Break it just like you broke my heart," I said waiting for him to slam it against my head.

He whispered in my ear," We may be broken up but I'll come for you and this time you won't make it out."  
>Afraid I stood there as he crashed the egg on my head and left.<p>

I stood there frozen.

_He was going to hurt me. _

I walked home and took a shower.

I got in and leaned on the tile and cried while the hot water ran.

Jesse and I dated for a year.

I got out of the shower and examined my body.

I had bruises all over my body and scars on my back.

He was so nice at first but then he started threatening me and beating.

I can't take it anymore.

I grabbed my suitcase and put my clothes in. I had money save up for college.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote

_Dear Dad and Daddy,_

_I love you both so much but I'm not safe in Lima. I can't tell you where I'm going and please don't try to look for me. This will be last time you'll hear from me. I'll never see you again. I love you both so much please respect that I'm doing this to save my life. I love you and thank you for everything_

_Love,_

_Rachel_

With that I left my childhood home. I had to protect myself New York here I come.

Screw Jessie St. James.

**A/N: So that explains what the stories about how it starts. Hope you like and will read it. Read in review. Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV:  
>New York City.<p>

_I can't believe I'm in New York. It was supposed to be wonderful. But instead I'm lonely and terrified._

_Calm down Rachel this is your new start. He can't find you._

"Hello,"

I snapped out of my pep talk.

"Hello miss," The man said.

He had short, curly brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hello,"  
>"You seemed lost. Is there somewhere you're heading to," he asked.<p>

I was quite for a second,

"Oh no I actually have anywhere to go do you know anywhere that I can stay for cheap," I asked.

"Well my wife and I own a building in Brooklyn The first floor we have a Karaoke bar and then all the second and third floor some of our employees live in the apartments but you would have to work as a server," He answered with a smile.

I must look horrible; I didn't sleep on the plane and I was covered in bruises. But I smiled.

"Thank-you that's very kind Mr.," I trailed off

"Will Shuester," He said.

I shook his hand," Rachel Berry,"  
>"Well then Rachel we should be getting home then,"<br>I laughed and followed him.

We rode the subway to Brooklyn and walked down a street.

There was a building that said "McKinley's".

Mr. Shue looked at me and said," Rachel your home."

We walked in the door.

"Hey Emma I found our new waitress," He screamed.

A short red head with big eyes came through a door.

"This is Rachel she has no place to go and I think she can handle waitressing and I think Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes wouldn't mind a new roommate." She looked at the girl in front of her covered in bruises

"Hello Rachel, I'm Emma Shuester we're glad to have you here," She said.

"Thank you for letting me I didn't know where to go," I said.

"Ok, Will I'll show Rachel to the apartment and introduce her to the girls and Kurt."

She started walking and I followed we walked into the kitchen and there was a few people getting ready for work.

They looked at me with questioning faces.

"Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam this is Rachel she's our new waitress and Mercedes she's going to be sharing your apartment," Emma said.

Mercedes walked up to them.

"Hi roomy Mrs. Shue can I show her the apartment?" Mercedes asked.

"That would be lovely," Emma Replied

Mercedes took my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

Rachel's POV:  
>When we got up the stairs there was a boy with a Mohawk was walking out of an apartment.<p>

"Mercedes did you hit this girl your such a bad ass," The boy said with a laugh.

Mercedes punched him in the arm.

"Rachel the new waitress she's goanna live with Kurt, Quinn and I," Mercedes said.

"Hi I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me puck I live across the hall with Artie, Finn, and Sam," He said with a smile.

"Ok Puck bye," Mercedes said with a wave Noah went down the stairs.

We walked into what I guessed was my new apartment.

"Hey Kurt, Quinn come meet the new roommate," Mercedes screamed.

A blonde a girl walked out with a very nicely dressed boy.

The blonde walked up to me and put her hand out," Hi I'm Quinn,"

I shook her hand.

"And this is my boy Kurt," Mercedes said gesturing to the boy.

"Well miss I love Broadway you and I are going to get along fine," He said looking at my "I Love Broadway shirt"

"Are you a fan of Musicals," I asked

Kurt squealed," I am Kurt Hummel I know all the words to wicked, Rent ,Les mis and now when every Broadway audition is,"

I have a feeling I may have a better life in the city.

Boy she was wrong

Rachel's POV:

_I'm rooming with Quinn. She's really nice I learned she's dating Puck, Kurt is dating someone name Blaine, and Mercedes is dating Sam._

We were sitting in the living room when a blonde walked through the door.

"Tina told me there was a new waitress living with you. I wanted to welcome her I would've come earlier but I caught lord tubing-ton reading my diary again," She said.

Who was this girl?

Mercedes must have read my mind.

"Rachel this is Brittney she lives next door with Tina, Mike, and Santana," She said.

Brittney looked at me, "Rachel where did you get those bruises," Brittney asked innocently.

I was surprised at the question. I knew it was goanna happen sometime.

"A really bad person," I said calmly.

Brittney's face turned into a frown," That bad persons mean you're too nice to hurt," She smiled again.

"Thank you Brittney," I said.

"Well I'm going to go and feed Lord Tubing ton," With that Brittney walked out of the apartment.

"Hey Kurt whens Finn getting back from visiting your Dad and Carole," Quinn asked.

Finn was the guy who live across the hall and I guess he and Kurt are brothers

"He should be back tonight," He said.

Puck walked in the door.

"Time for work," He screamed he through a shirt at me.

We all got up and changed.

Hours later.

_I met everyone so know I know Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Brittney, Santana, Mercedes Tina, Mike and Sam. _

Everybody went upstairs. But I stayed down I sat at the Piano and played whileI sang.

**2am; where do I begin,  
>Crying off my face again.<br>The silent sound of loneliness  
>Wants to follow me to bed.<strong>

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.<strong>

_I remember how many times Jessie beat me._****

**Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<strong>

_I hope_

******I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again.**

**Too afraid to go inside  
>For the pain of one more loveless night.<br>But the loneliness will stay with me  
>And hold me til I fall asleep.<strong>

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.<strong>

**Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again.**

**Broken pieces of  
>A barely breathing story<br>Where there once was love  
>Now there's only me and the lonely.<strong>

_Oh god I'm crying now_**  
><strong>**Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again. **

Someone clapped behind me**  
><strong>

Rachel's POV:  
><em>I turned around to see a tall guy with brown hair and Carmel colored eyes. It was kind of hard to see with the dim lighting<em>

"I'm sorry sir but we're closed, "I said politely

Finn's POV:  
>I walked in hearing someone singing. It was beautiful like nothing I ever heard. When she finished I clapped.<p>

I saw her jump and chuckled.

She turned around she was beautiful.

She had chocolate colored eyes and shiny brown hair.

"I'm sorry sir we're closed,"

She works here? I was only gone three days. Finn snap out of it.

"Oh no I work here I live up stairs," I said.

Her eyes I couldn't stop looking into them.

"Let me guess your Kurt's brother. Finn," She asked.

"Y-yea I'm Finn," I said. Idiot she knows that!

She got up from the piano and walked over to me.

She held out her hand," Rachel, I'm the new waitress I live across the hall with your brother and the girls, "she said with a smile so pretty  
>"Oh cool nice to meet," I said.<p>

Wow that's all I got smooth Finn.

It was quiet for a while.

"So when you move in," I asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Today actually," She said.

This was completely awkward.

"Oh that's cool," I said.

"Well I should get to bed," she said.

"Nice meeting you Rachel," I said.

"You too," with that she went up the stairs.

I stood still for a few minutes.

That girl was beautiful.

Wonder if she has a boyfriend?

I bet Puck knows

Rachel's POV:  
>That was really weird he and Kurt don't look anything alike, I mean he was really tall and Kurt was, well my size. I walked into the apartment quietly.<p>

"Hey Rachel," I heard Blaine say from behind me.

I turn around to see Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh hey Kurt I just met Finn he's back from visiting your mom and dad," I said.

"Ok," Kurt said.

"Night," I said as I walked into mine and Quinn's room.

Kurt's POV:

Rachel was nice Who ever gave her those bruises where idiots she's to nice to be hurt. Even if her style wasn't the best. She loved Broadway. That remind me I need to hear her sing.

Blaine and I walked over to Finn's apartment and entered.

He walked out of his and Sam's room he saw us and said" Hey Kurt, Blaine."

We both replied.

"So we heard you met Rachel," I said.

For the next hour we listened to Finn go on and on about Rachel. Telling them how pretty and such a good singer.

My Brother was in love with a girl.

The thing was it's obvious Rachel was abused and probably doesn't trust people not even Mr. Shue.

Rachel's POV:

The Next Morning.

I woke up. Today was my first day I would be in New York a full day.

I arose from the bed and quietly tip-toed in the living room.

Kurt was sitting on the couch.

"Morning," I said.

He looked up.

"You an early riser," He asked.

I nodded.

"Quinn and Mercedes are practically nocturnal," Kurt said.

I giggled.

"There any good places for breakfast," I asked.

"How about you and I go to Tiffany's," he asked with a smile.

"Seriously," I yelled.

"Go get dressed,"

I ran into Quinn and my room.

A few minutes later I came out wearing a pink tank top, a black cardigan with light pink diamonds, jean and a black pair of flats. It covered most my bruises.

I walked out to see Kurt Styling his hair in the mirror.

He turned around and smiled.

"Let's go," He said.

We walked out of the apartment, we were almost to the stairs when I heard someone say," Hey wait up."

Finn's POV:

I got up at 6:00 and got a cup of coffee.

I walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole.

About fifteen minutes later I jumped when someone said," What the Fuck are you doing."

I turned around to see Puck and Sam staring at me.

"Uh nothing I say," I say.

"oh come one your lying," Sam said.

I looked out the peep hole and saw Kurt and Rachel walking out of their apartment.

"Hey guys I'm goanna go out," I say.

Before they respond I walked out the door and scream," Hey wait up."

No one's POV:

Rachel and Kurt turned around to see Finn jogging towards them.

_Great _Kurt thinks.

"Hey Finn we're just heading out to Breakfast," said Kurt.

"It ok if I tag along," Finn asked.

Kurt looked to Rachel who was still facing the stairs.

"sure,"


	3. Chapter 3

So Last time Rachel and Kurt were going out to breakfast when Finn asked if he could tag along. Kurt said sure and they went to a dinner. It's that night after the bar closed and everyone's hanging out.

"So Rachel how's your first day in New York," Mercedes asked.

"It was fun," She said.

"you don't look like it," Puck said.

"I know how we can make it better," said Artie. (BTW Artie's not in the wheel chair)

Artie gets up.

"Come on boys move the tables together,"

All the guys get up and move the tables together.

Artie jumps up on the table and sings:

Dearly beloved, we gather here to say

our goodbyes

Finn and Kurt:

Dies Irae - Dies Illa

Kyrie Eleison

Yitgadal V' Yitkadash (etc.)

Artie

Here she lies

No one knew her worth

The late great daughter of Mother Earth

On these nights when we celebrate the birth

In that little town of Bethlehem

We raise our glass- You bet your ass to-

La Vie Boheme

ALL

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

Artie (Jumps on the table)

To days of inspiration,

Playing hookey, making something

Out of nothing, the need

To express-

To communicate,

To going against the grain,

Going insane,

Going mad

To loving tension, no pension

To more than one dimension,

To starving for attention,

Hating convention, hating pretension,

Not to mention of course,

Hating dear old mom and dad

To riding your bike

Midday past the three piece suits-

To fruits- To no absolutes-

To Absolut- To choice-

To the Village Voice-

To any passing fad

To being an us- For once-

Instead of a them-

ALL

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

Brittany:

Is the equipment in a pyramid?

Santana

It is, Britt

Brittany:

The mixer dosn't have a case

Don't give me that face

Brittney:

Hey Mister- She's my sister

Mr. Shue (joins in)

So that's five miso soup,

Four seaweed salad

Three soy burger dinner,

Two tofu dog platter

And one pasta with meatless balls

Finn:

Eww

Puck:

It tastes the same

Rachel:

If you close your eyes

Mrs. Shue (Emma)

And thirteen orders of fries

Is that it here?

ALL

Wine and beer!

Quinn and Kurt:

To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries

To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese

To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo

To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou

Rachel and Blaine

Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,

Creation, Vacation

Puck

Mucho masturbation

Rachel and Finn

Compassion, to fashion, to passion

When it's new

Blaine

To Sontag

Tina

To Sondheim

Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Mike

To anything taboo

Blaine andFinn

Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage

Kurt

Lenny Bruce

Blaine

Langston Hughes

Brittney

To the stage!

Puck

To Uta

Sam

To Buddha

Quinn

Pablo Neruda, too

Rachel Finn:

Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow

To blow off Auntie Em

ALL

La Vie Boheme

Brittney:

And wipe the speakers off before you pack

Santana:

Yes, Britt

Britt

Well- Hurry back

Mr. Shue

Sisters?

Brittney

We're close

Blaine Kurt, Puck Tina

Brothers!

Finn, Artie, Rachel Mercedes Sam Mike

Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,

Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,

Pee Wee Herman

German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein

Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa

Carmina Burana

ALL

To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy

Vaclav Havel- The Sex Pistols, 8BC

To no shame- Never playing the fame game

Blaine;

To marijuana

(Kurt slaps blaine playfully)

ALL

To sodomy

It's between God and me

To S & M

Artie

Waiter...Waiter...Waiter

ALL

La Vie Boheme

Artie

In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner...

Rachel , clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being

stirred.

(everyone laughs)

Finn

And Artie will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days.

Blaine

And Brittney, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing Native American

tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- Which she has never never

studied.

Puck

And Finn will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song

(Finn picks up a guitar and plays)

Puck

That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's

Waltz'

Kurt:

Blaine will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic

pickle tub.

Blaine

And Kurt will recount his exploits

as an Anarchist- Including the tale of

his successful reprogramming of the

MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:

ALL

'Actual Reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS!'

(everybody's on the table dancing)

"How about some oldies," Mr. Shue said.

Then the music started.

Quinn said," Come on Finn,"

Finn:

Oh We're Not Gonna Take It

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

Tina:

oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

Kurt:

we've Got The Right To Choose And

there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It

Mercedes:

this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song

Puck:

we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just

don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause

Brittney:

you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong

All:

oh We're Not Gonna Take It

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

Blaine:

oh You're So Condescending

your Gall Is Never Ending

Santana:

we Don't Want Nothin', Not A Thing From You

Artie:

your Life Is Trite And Jaded

boring And Confiscated

Rachel

if That's Your Best, Your Best Won't Do

oh...

oh...

Mr. Shue

we're Right/yeah

Brittney:

we're Free/yeah

Puck:

we'll Fight/yeah

Mercedes and Sam

you'll See/yeah

Rachel

oh We're Not Gonna Take It

All

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

oh We're Not Gonna Take It

All the girls walk up to the boys except Kurt Santana, Brittney and kisses them and then pushes them off the table playfully.(Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Will and Emma, Santana and Brittney, Sam and Mercedes ,Mike and Tina ect.)

All

no, We Ain't Gonna Take It

oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

no Way!

oh...

oh...

we're Not Gonna Take It Anymore

Finn thought Fireworks

The next night.

Everyone was doing their jobs and no one was doing Karaoke. Mr. Shue looked around the bar and sighed.

"No one wants to sing anymore," He said.

"I guess people would rather just see people perform," Said Emma.

Rachel walked out of the kitchen carrying some heavy boxes.

She was struggling.

"Hey let me help you with that," Finn said as he took the boxes from her arms.

"Thanks Finn you're so chivalrous", replied Rachel.

Finn cocked his eye-brow.

"Is that a good thing ,"he asked.

She laughed," Yes that's a good thing."

It was quiet.

"Why is no one singing," Rachel asked

Mr. Shue walked up.

"No one really sings anymore," Mr. Shue said.

"Why don't we change that?" she said.

Finn and Mr. Shue's faces were puzzled with confusion.

"Hey Tina can I get some help," Rachel hollered.

"Sure," Tina said.

Rachel walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

A smile rose upon Tina's face ,"Ok I got it "

Tina and Rachel walked up to the stage.

Tina picked the microphone up," Hell-o lad-ies and gent-le men. My name is Tina and well we would like some singers tonight so let's start off with Ms. Rachel Berry and make sure to sign up to sing next."

Rachel took the microphone and said, "Hello I hope you enjoy this but first my friend Finn Hudson is goanna come up on this stage with me"

Tina pulled Finn over to the stage.

Rachel looked to Finn.

She yelled," Everyone who wants to sign up please come to Finn when you would like."

She took the mic and sang.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

All:

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

All;

Hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A! Always give me what I want

Give me a V! Be very very good to me

R! Are you gonna treat me right?

I! I can put up a fight

Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud

Let me hear you scream loud

One, two, three, four!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

All:

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

All

Hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

By the end of the songs tons of people signed up to sing.

Rachel and Finn got back to work as a lady was singing I Will Survive.

"Wow Rachel two days and we've had more people," Mrs. Shue said.

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

**The songs are La Vie Boheme From RENT**

**We're not goanna take from the glee project and Twisted sister**

**Best damn thing by Miss Avril Laveigne**

**A/n: Thanks for reading PLEASE review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn's really starting to have feeling for Rachel. Secretly she likes him to but is hesitant because of Jesse.  
>All Rachel's bruises are gone.<br>They became really close.  
>A lot of people sing karaoke now.<br>Rachel hasn't told anyone about Jesse yet.  
>So It's a late night at the bar and everyone's working.<br>"Who's that guy," asked Rachel pointing towards a tall brown hair man sitting with his large African American friend.  
>"That's one of the regulars," Finn replied.<br>"Well I'm goanna go see if they need anything else,"  
>Rachel walked up to the table.<br>"Hello is there anything you need," She asked.  
>The men turned to her.<br>Their eyes were blood-shot and their breathe stank of alcohol.  
>"C-c-can we h-have a (burp)nother round of beers," He yelled.<br>"Sir I'm sorry but my boss has told us we can't give more drinks to keep yourself and others safe," She replied.  
>He grabbed her arm with an iron grip," Get me another drink lady."<br>"I'm sorry sir I can't do that," She said pain growing on her arm.  
>He raised his hand and hit her with his force.<br>Before Rachel even hit the floor the man was tackled.  
>"What happened," Mr. Shue asked as he walked up to the area the chaos was happening.<br>Puck and Mike had to pry Finn off of the man, while Emma was helping Rachel up who was now crying .  
>"Karofsky just slapped Rachel for no reason," Finn yelled his face red with anger.<br>"She said something rude and offencive," He said trying to act innocently.  
>"Rachel what did you say," Mr. Shue asked his face full of concern.<br>"H-he aske-d-d for another drink but he's d-d-drunk and I could s-smell the alcohol. I t-told him you don't want us to serve more drinks and he...," She trailed of not wanting to finish  
>"Karofsky get out and don't come back," growled Mr. Shue.<br>Karofsky had to be escorted out by Puck and Sam.  
>After the bar closed.<br>Rachel walked out  
>"Guys I need to talk to you,"<br>Everyone gathered around her.  
>" I never told you how or why I came to New York so I think it's time you know,"<p> 


End file.
